Hope
by Morganah
Summary: Antes de Ler, Sugiro que Leia Sussurros...  Não é continuação, são histórias independentes...  Porém, completa o Sentido... Principalmente pra quem nunca leu MadaKonan    Dedicado a todos que gostam *-* E ao meu Fã Número 01 André *-*
1. Death

**Capitulo 1 - **

Konan novamente se encontrara sobre tortura psicológica. Não havia pensando em Pein, não somente porque ele não fazia falta nenhuma, mas porque estava cansada de sofrer, e pensar em tudo que havia passado, era como um trabalho, onde ela estava demasiado fraca demais para executar...

Encontrava-se na cama, não tinha vontade nenhuma de levantar e continuar em frente, não queria aceitar que a verdade lhe fora jogada na cara, não podia ser feliz. Seus olhos inchados, lacrimosos, lindos orbes claros, iluminados pelo sol da manhã, brilhavam com a tristeza de quem precisava fazer uma escolha difícil. Seu corpo, sua pele clara tremiam de frio, não porque realmente estava, mas a insegurança a dominava...

Sentia ainda o cheiro do Uchiha que adentrara em seu quarto na noite passada, e que por ali ainda dormia. Olhava aquele homem tão misterioso, que a fizera sentir a vida novamente. Seu corpo e seus trejeitos, toda a sensualidade e aquele cheiro que exalava, faziam com que suas decisões fossem ainda mais pesadas. Não queria perder aquele momento por nada, mas tinha medo de ser um brinquedo novamente...

_/Flash Back On_

Konan treinava em silencio, como lhe era de costume... Justsus, Ninjutsus, arremessos, enfim, como sempre fazia para aprimorar suas habilidades...

Estava cercada de arvores por todos os lados, isso era um aliado para testar sua percepção de inimigos que atacavam por trás...

- Quem está ai? – Disse a mulher, se virando para certa direção, segurando uma Kunai.

- Quem? Não me reconhece mais Konan? – Disse Pein saindo de trás a um arbusto, e segurando o objeto que a mulher havia arremessado...

- A, é você... – Trazia um ar de decepção consigo... Gostava quando Madara a surpreendia, e a via treinar... Dava-lhe palpites sobre golpes, e aprimoramento de suas técnicas...

- Está treinando novamente, vejo que está mais aplicada ultimamente. – disse o homem se sentando em uma rocha, perto aos pertences da mulher.

- Tenho de me defender sozinha... – estava curiosa sobre as intenções daquele que ali se encontrava...

"_Desde quando me tornei essa Konan? Há tempos atrás daria minha vida para que Pein viesse me procurar... Hoje não sinto nada... A não ser nojo, asco da vida que eu dei pra ele... Tenho ódio por ter sido tão fraca e submissa... por alguém que nunca me deu valor..."_

- Eu vi isso... Mas se proteger do que? Algo lhe incomoda?

- Nada me incomoda a não ser sua presença sem motivo...

- Queria saber de você... Porque Konan? Porque o Madara?

- Não fui eu que corri atrás dele, ele apenas aconteceu na minha vida...

- Eu sinto falta de você... Não entendo por que...

- Ora... Ora Pein, quem diria... Começou a dar valor a quem você perdeu? Ou melhor, nunca quis ter...

- Não fale assim minha Konan, eu estou aqui, me humilhando para você, não sei onde estava com a minha cabeça de não ter percebido antes...

- Sua cabeça estava em cima do pescoço, agora, por favor, me deixa em paz, com a visão do Pein frio e vingativo... Não se humilhe dessa forma... Eu dei a minha vida a você, e tudo que você me deu em troca, foi desprezo. Meu amor não lhe valeu nada, pois bem, não venha reclamar sobre aquilo que você não quis...

Konan dizia tudo isso, sem nenhum sinal de irritação, talvez isso deixasse Pein ainda mais bravo, porque via que não era apenas uma provocação... Madara não era o casinho de Konan, como ele mesmo julgava, achando que era um "pedido desesperado de atenção"...

- Bom Konan, quero então apenas que saiba de uma coisa, eu não aceitarei esse seu romance bobo com o Uchiha... Como líder dessa organização, terei de expulsar os dois, caso queira continuar essa idiotice, não vou tolerar...

- Com ele Pein, vou até pro inferno... Sua opinião não é importante na minha vida...

- Bom, Se você não puder ser minha, de mais ninguém será...

- você não tem direito sobre a minha vida... O que quer dizer com isso?

- Escolha Konan, fique comigo, ou verá seu queridinho morrer... De sua vida novamente a mim...

- Minha vida é dele agora, minha existência tem dono, e eu sempre defenderei, nem que pra isso, eu morra, pra ele viver...

- Eu te mato... Com ele, você não ficará...

Os olhos de Pein brilhavam de ódio, de puro ciúme... De orgulho... Não podia deixar de pensar que Konan sempre lhe fora submissa, sempre rastejara a seus pés... E agora, Madara, o poderosinho, usufruía do que por direito era dele...

Konan sentia ódio por ter um dia dado algum sentimento a ele... Sabia que Pein a havia desafiado, e saberia que teria de lutar por Madara... E o faria, nem que sua vida tivesse de ser perdida...

_/ Flash Back Off_

Seu corpo tremia de lembrar daquela conversa que tivera com o homem no dia anterior... Não entendia porque tudo em sua vida acontecia daquela maneira...

"Ele nunca me dera valor... Fez-me de escrava, de escudo, nunca deixou que eu me libertasse, que fosse embora... Quando eu estava sozinha, perdida em meu mundo, ele nunca me dera atenção... Pisar em mim, o deixava feliz... e agora, quando alguém me resgata, e cuida de mim, ele vem com essa história? Com esse amorzinho de Merda?"

Observava o Uchiha deitado, pensava em tudo que havia vivido com ele até o presente momento, na noite longa que tiveram juntos, em todas as sensações que ele despertara... Ele realmente fazia com que ela se esquecesse de todos os problemas. E por ele, ela lutaria, até o fim...

Levantara-se rapidamente da cama, e se arrumara como de costume... Tomara café da manhã sozinha, como lhe era habitual, pegara seus materiais de luta, e se dirigiu novamente ao quarto...

Deixou um bilhete sobre a mesa do quarto, e apenas se inclinara sobre a cama. Mechas azuis de seu lindo cabelo, escorriam sobre a face de Madara... Observou por um momento, e depositara um pequeno beijo em sua testa...

"eu prometo, eu volto pra você... Senão, te levarei comigo..."

Amanhecia ainda, e podiam se notar os pequenos pássaros despertando em seu canto de alvorada. Konan notara o orvalho que se depositara sobre as plantas, as folhas molhadas eram misturadas com o solo, que logo se tornaria quente...

- Konan... O que fazes aqui? Veio me ver?

- Não seja sínico Pein... Tenha pena de si mesmo...

- Veio me dizer que prefere ficar comigo? Que vai deixar a idéia idiota de ficar com aquele outro?

- Não... Prefiro encarar a morte, a aceitar essa vidinha miserável novamente...

- Você irá pagar... Com toda certeza...

Começara ali então, uma batalha sangrenta... Konan conhecia os movimentos do oponente... Mas ele também conhecia os de Konan, mas não esperava que os tivesse aprimorado... Seguiu-se assim, Pein atacando, e Konan se Defendendo... O tempo passava...

Exaustos, não podendo mais lutar, os dois se encontravam agachados, em frente ao outro... Seria o ataque final... Depois daquilo, tudo acabaria...

Em devaneio, Konan se lançara sobre Pein... Enfiara-lhe uma kunai no peito... Mas pode sentir que algo também lhe penetrara a pele... Caiam os dois assim, ele sangrando, mas ainda consciente, ela desejando ajuda...

- Porque Pein? Porque você não me deixa ser Feliz?

- Porque você é minha... Droga...

- Você precisa aprender que a vida das pessoas pertence a elas, não a você... Você me tirou tudo, Madara apenas me restituiu a vida...

Essas foram as ultimas palavras da mulher antes de sentir seu corpo desfalecer, e se tornar inconsciente.

Pein se levantara dali, e se dirigia a mansão, para cuidar dos ferimentos... Konan ficara ali jogada...


	2. Life

**2º Capitulo **

- Bom dia Nana...

Silencio...

- Ora, Já se foi... Odeio quando ela vai antes de mim...

Madara se levantara da cama, sem notar o bilhete sobre a mesa... Arrumara-se como de costume, tomara seu café, mas era como se algo lhe avisara que alguma coisa estava errada...

Ficara impaciente durante algum tempo, até notar que havia sangue espalhado por alguns cantos da sala, descobriu então que era sangue de Pein...

- O que aconteceu? – Disse Madara assustado, mirando o olhar fúnebre de Pein...

- Nada demais, não se fala de preocupado... Matei aquela que tanto atrapalhava...

Madara nem deixou que Pein terminasse de falar, partiu em disparada para o quarto, procurando vestígios de Konan... Notara então um bilhete sobre a mesa...

"_Sei que não posso ficar parada... E que é difícil para você entender, mas eu não serei escrava novamente... Lutarei por você, e mesmo que morra, ainda sim, não desistirei... Porque enquanto meu coração conservar os desejos de estarmos juntos, todos os meus sentidos ainda lutarão com esperança para ficar com você..._

_Não Me esqueça..._

_Com Amor..._

_Seu Anjo ,Konan..."_

Do mesmo desespero que tomara o papel com as mãos, o soltara... Ele corria para o campo de treinamento da mulher... O homem misterioso e calmo que sempre fora, estava tomado pelo ódio de não tê-la impedido de lutar...

Notava-se o corpo da mulher no chão, havia sinais de luta por todos os lados, inclusive naquela que ele tanto queria bem...

Estava ainda vestida com a tradicional capa da Akatsuki, seu cabelo, molhado por suor, revelava sinais de febre...

Madara checara-lhe os sinais vitais, não podia ver marcas profundas pelo corpo, tentava apenas fazer com que era despertasse... Não sabia se era veneno ou algo do tipo...

"Acorde Konan, você é forte mulher, não me deixe agora, não suportaria não ter ninguém para dividir o mundo comigo..."

Era isso que passava na cabeça do homem, seguido de um longo abraço no corpo da mulher, que tantas vezes, se encontrara na mesma situação, mas ao invés de gemidos, somente podia sentir escorrer algo das costas da mulher... Era sangue... Pein a apunhalara por trás... Típico de um assassino traidor... Era o sinal da Morte de Konan...

Tentou pensar rápido_... "Hospital... clinicas. Não ela não suportará uma viagem assim... seu pulso está fraco, e perdeu muito sangue... terei de cuidar dela..."_

Madara nunca se dera conta de que ela era tão importante assim em sua vida, que somente um único pensamento de perdê-la, já o deixava em desespero... E o homem que antes era tão compenetrado, estava ali, prestes a perder o controle...

"_Concentre-se, ela precisa de você agora... e você precisa raciocinar"_

Sabia que ali por perto, existia uma pequena cabana abandonada, já estivera por lá, em um dos seus passeios noturnos com Konan...

Ajeitara a mulher da melhor forma em seus braços, para que a lesão não se agravasse... Sentia o corpo dela tão quente e molhado, como sentira na noite anterior, quando a desposara, mas não podia ver seus orbes brilhantes, assim como, seu sorriso calmo e aconchegante...

"_Eu vou estar com você Konan... Não me abandone..."_

Avistara a cabana, se aproximara cuidadosamente, com os pés, abriu a porta, lembrando-se da noite em que fizera o mesmo, mas Konan estava acordada, claro, embriagada, metralhava seu pescoço de beijos... Colocara Konan em uma poltrona, correra ao banheiro, e deixara a banheira enchendo... Voltara rapidamente à sala e começara a despir a mulher...

"_Tantas vezes lhe fiz isso Konan, Não me deixe ficar sem o vício de você..."_

Levantara a mulher nua, com sangue que escorria das costas, e levara nos braços para banhar-lhe o corpo...

Vestira konan com uma roupa que havia achado no armário... Um vestido preto, que deixara com um buraco no lugar do ferimento, assim, poderia tratá-lo.

Deitou Konan, de bruços, delicadamente na cama que ele mesmo renovara os lençóis, que havia achado em um baú.

Ela encontrava ainda descorada, com os braços e costas nus... Sua pele mantinha o tom branco que Madara tanto desejava. Seu cabelo caia-lhe sobre a testa desnuda... Parecia dormir... Um Anjo descansando...

Madara fazia os procedimentos necessários para fechar-lhe o ferimento. Notou que não era tão profundo, que não havia afetado os órgãos internos, mas que perdera muito sangue, era essa a razão da febre. Fizera um curativo, e tratava-o com algumas ervas que havia na floresta ali por perto. Controlava a febre da mulher, e a alimentava mesmo ainda desacordada...

Ficara ao seu lado o tempo todo... Dormia segurando a sua mão, e sempre monitorando seu estado...

"_Volta Konan... Volta pra Mim.."_

- Madara... – Sussurrava com dificuldade... – Onde... O que houve?...

Konan despertara, depois de um tempo desacordada... Madara havia adormecido, ao lado de Konan, e acordara ouvindo a voz de sua pequena, de sua protegida...

- Konan... – num sobressalto, se encontrara em frente à mulher... Olhava nos olhos dela, e beijava-lhe a face...

- Onde estamos? O que houve?... Só me lembro que lutava com Pein... E... Ai... dói-me as costas...

- Fique calma, está tudo bem agora... Estamos longe, naquela cabana... Lembra-se?

- Sim...

- Esqueça Pein... Você está comigo agora...

Dias após o acidente, ainda juntos, no mesmo local, Konan se recuperava, não integralmente, ainda existiam vestígios de fraqueza...

- Konan... Estive pensando... – falava Madara encostado em uma poltrona próxima à cama onde a mulher repousava...

- Hum...

- Onde está Pein? Seu corpo verdadeiro... Eu sei que você sabe...

- Eu sei...

- É o único Jeito de proteger o sentimento que mantemos... Venha... Está na hora... - Disse o homem abrindo a porta...

- Não tem outro jeito...

Madara somente a levantara em seu colo, por mais curada que estivesse ainda não estava em condições de se esforçar. E claro, gostava quando Madara lhe tomava nos braços, sentia-se próxima aquele homem, que antes o achara tão frio e incapaz de amar... Mas que lhe salvara a vida novamente, e cuidara dela com tanta dedicação...

Madara sabia que o reencontro com Pein seria complicado para Konan, mas seria a única forma de vingar-se dele...

Konan pensava com atenção no que estava fazendo, e guiava Madara pelo caminho... Não sabia o quanto seu ódio a motivava tanto... Fora Burra... Fizera tudo errado... Pein tinha muitos corpos... Ele só queria matá-la... Não a amava... Só queria proteger a localização de seu corpo original, que ela conhecia...

- É aqui...

Era um modesto lugar... Longe se suspeitas...

Entraram no local, e coisas passavam pela mente de Konan, quantas vezes tinha feito aquele caminho, quantas vezes implorara por atenção... Mas somente recebia resquícios, restos, porque a única coisa que Pein pensava, era em conservá-la ao seu lado, para não morrer...

Avistara dali a verdadeira forma de Pein... Sabia que ele não tinha como se defender, ou simplesmente correr...

- Ora... Ora... Quem diria que nos encontraríamos aqui novamente... Cadê toda sua defesa? Cadê seus "Mascotinhos" Pein?

- Cale-se... – Pein ainda não acreditava que Konan havia sobrevivido, e que mais ainda, havia revelado seu segredo, e estava ali, no colo do seu "amigo"... Sabia que não daria tempo de se proteger adequadamente...

- Não é ruim se sentir desprotegido? – Disse Konan, pulando do Colo de Madara...

A mulher caminhava no ambiente que antes lhe era tão familiar e que agora lhe parecia um túmulo frio...

- Sabe o que é doar a vida por alguém? Sabe o que é venerar alguém Pein? Não né? Mas eu sei...

- Porque Konan? Por quê?

- Por amor... É algo que você não conhece... – Os olhos da mulher carregavam ódio... Mas mantinha-se calma... Caminhou novamente até Madara, e colocou-se defronte a ele...

- Sabe Pein... Madara me Abriu os olhos... O corpo dele, despertou o meu... A voz dele me tocou o coração e me fez perceber a escrava que eu sempre fui... Cansei de ser a idiota que te seguia... Hoje, ele é o meu Deus...

Ao dizer isso, Konan segurava o pescoço do Uchiha, e lhe fazia as mãos escorregarem pelo próprio corpo... Beijava delicadamente os lábios do homem... Sua idéia era provocar Pein, mas esquecera disso, uma vez que Madara a abraçara...

Ele entendia o que Konan queria... E naquele momento, sua idéia era mostrar a Pein, o que ele havia perdido... Sabia que ele não podia se mover, e ao julgar pelo lugar que se encontravam, tinha certo tempo para fazer o Jogo da Mulher...

Sabia que a seduzira, e que ela era doida por ele... Não só pelo mistério todo especial atrás da personalidade forte, ela o amava, e provara quando entregou o corpo de Pein a ele...

Deixou que seus braços envolvessem o corpo de Konan, e se entregou a paixão... Amara Konan, com todo seu fulgor, mas delicadamente, porque a mulher ainda sentia dores em seu corpo...

Konan apenas suspirava, e deixava que o amor a conduzisse... Não se preocupava com o espectador, esquecera dele no momento em que fora tomada por Madara...

Pein somente observava a cena, sentia ódio dos dois, e ódio de si mesmo, por não ter se dado conta antes, dos sentimentos que a mulher nutria por ele...

Observava o carinho do homem, com o corpo de Konan, e a forma que evitava tocar nos ferimentos que ela ainda apresentava... Toda dedicação que ele poderia ter dado a ela, e não foi capaz...

Konan sabia que mesmo tendo chegado perto da morte, não fazia diferença para ela naquele momento, porque Madara sempre lhe trazia a vida...

Estava ali nos braços do homem que tanto desejava... e porque não, amava? Afinal, ele era sua razão dali pra frente...

Meio avermelhada, não por timidez, mas pelas mordidas que Madara lhe havia depositado... Levantara-se meio ofegante, ajeitara-se nas suas vestes, e deixara o Uchiha na mesma posição, este, apenas a observava...

- Desculpe Pein... Não pude resistir... Ele me faz isso... – Apontava para Madara, enquanto falava... Sinceramente, eu me devotei de todo meu coração, me sacrifiquei, para que você fosse no mínimo grato... E Eu ganhei apenas indiferença, e quando eu estou mais feliz, você me vem dessa forma?

Konan se dirigia em direção ao corpo de Pein... Uma aura de maldade lhe dava um tom sombrio e seu corpo apenas se movimentava... Sacou então uma Kunai, que tinha escondido, e de fronte a Pein, se encontrava...

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais se atreva a ameaçar a minha felicidade... Você não tem esse direito... Você simplesmente esqueça que eu existo... Somos obrigados a conviver no mesmo local... Mas isso não significa que você manda em mim, portanto, afaste-se... Porque se eu me sentir ameaçada, eu te procuro até no inferno...

Ela apenas cravara o artefato que carregava na mão, sobre um ponto qualquer do corpo de Pein... Não foi muito fundo, mas o suficiente para provocar um sangramento...

Dirigiu-se até Madara, que já se encontrava de pé, e esse, apenas lhe cedeu o colo... Era o trono da mulher... No colo do seu Deus...

- Vamos ver Pein... Quem irá te salvar? Sempre será sozinho...

Saiu dali nos braços do Uchiha... Não se importava se Pein iria viver ou morrer... Só se importava com o próprio futuro...

Não era mais uma escrava, era uma mulher livre... Uma deusa aos olhos do homem que lhe carregava... E não apenas o servia... O Cultuava...

Era Seu Deus... Seu Madara...


End file.
